


worlds away

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but honestly how many of you are going to complain about this mutual pining bs?, i don't even know what this is, it started off being a baby 2k one shot..., now it's this, red deserves a grammy, this actually has nothing to do with taylor swift other than me getting all emo over a song, you can blame taylor swift for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Lena plans a 6 week business trip.  Kara is a sad dork.  Sam is over their crap.





	worlds away

**NATIONAL CITY**

 

She didn’t mean to book a six week international tour of the L-Corp properties. Well… She did. She just hadn’t really been on speaking terms with Kara at the time the meetings were arranged. Jess was stressing, as usual, calling back and forth from office to site, making sure the jet was serviced and fueled, booking hotel suites and ground transport, keeping the other L-Corp facilities in the loop with regards to Lena’s eventual departure. Lena really needed to give Jess a(nother) raise.

Now that she and Kara were BFF's  _("It's a thing Lena!")_  again, she'd have to break the news gently. They’d kept up their brunch dates and movie nights, their lunches and occasional take out dinners on the couch in Lena’s office, since Lena had invested in CatCo. It had been nearly two months of smooth sailing when Lena eventually told Kara about the tour. It wasn’t that she’d intended on hiding it. It genuinely just slipped her mind. So she'd told Kara in passing and the topic hadn't resurfaced for a while.

 

***

 

“I didn’t really think it through. You and I were still walking on eggshells on the off chance that you weren’t avoiding me. I needed something to fill my time, and with EoFY coming up, and the plan to integrate an off world science department, what better time to do it,” Lena explained. She’d barely touched the container of noodles in her hands, spending a good portion of the previous ten minutes playing with them rather than actually eating, much to Kara’s disapproval.

“I understand. You’re a CEO, hell… You’re the majority shareholder of two of the largest companies on Earth. This is bound to happen from time to time. Doesn’t mean it sucks any less,” Kara complained. She nudged the chopsticks in Lena’s hand, trying to get her to stop playing with her pad thai.

Lena smiled tightly, Kara had known about the tour for a month but was clearly having issues with the fact that, as of tomorrow, Lena would be jet-setting around the world, leaving Kara without her best friend for six whole weeks. She placed her container down and took the carton from Kara’s hands, weaving her fingers into Kara’s.

“I will call every day. And we’ll still text, and since I finally got you to switch to the new L-phone, we can video chat when you get really desperate.” Lena noticed the downtrodden expression on Kara’s face, “Which will probably just be everyday by the looks of it.” 

“Or I could just have Supergirl fly me to Dubai?” Kara huffed. 

Lena rolled her eyes, “You are not, under any circumstances, to have Supergirl take time out of her day just to fly you to Dubai… Anyway, do you understand the kind of pressure your body would be under if she were to fly you there? The altitude alone would make you sick, not to mention the speed…” The glint in Kara’s eyes was suspiciously mischievous, “Promise me.”

The glint vanished, cementing Lena’s notion that Kara was definitely planning something.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m keeping you safe…” Kara’s bottom lip twitched slightly. Oh God… The pout… “Kara, don’t pout. Promise me.”

The pout vanished, replaced with a very un-kara-like smirk, “Fine. I promise that Supergirl won’t fly me to Dubai.”

Clearly Kara had forgotten that Lena was a genius negotiator, she saw straight through that loophole. “Or any of the other cities…?”

“Ugh, come on, Lena!”

Lena laughed, “You have a job. You have a family. I will miss you like crazy, but you belong here. Besides, could you imagine Alex’s reaction, if you suddenly disappeared for a weekend?”

Lena watched Kara’s face morph into horror, “Oh.”

“Yeah, remember last time we took off for a weekend?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed, and Lena knew she’d won. “Fine, I promise I won’t ask Supergirl to fly me to wherever you are.”

 

***

 

**METROPOLIS**

 

 

“No, Mr. Urman. I fully intend to see that this proposal is carried through until completion.” Lena held back the sigh that was building in her chest. She really needed to overhaul the current Metropolis branch management team. They were basically Lex’s leftover lackies. Too clever to be incriminated, but not clever enough to keep off Lena’s radar. She clicked the remote, flicking over to the next slide on the projection.

“As you can see from my numbers here, as well as in the portfolio’s in front of you, L-Corp has three Off-World Science divisions. Our first opened in National City, a month later, L-Corp’s Australasian headquarters in Sydney opened their OS lab, closely followed by the team in Shanghai. Off-World Science is a huge market, the advancements that I have seen from the National City labs have shown more promise than anything L-Corp has previously released. Converting Alien knowledge and procedure into something compatible to our environment and climate is essential to integrating these immigrants into our society…”

There was a scoff from the end of the table, Lena raised an eyebrow in the direction of the noise, “Clearly someone has something they want to say?”

“Miss Luthor… They’re aliens. They’re not refugees! They’re here for one reason…”

“Really, Mr Andrews? And can you show the documentation that provided your knowledge and expertise on the intentions of some of Earth’s new residents?”

The man shifted in his seat before speaking up, directing his comments to the table, rather than Lena, “I’m sure I could find some on the LuthorCorp servers. Why else would they be here? It’s common knowledge, Lena. And anyone who doesn’t heed the warning will regret it when the time comes…”

Lena clicked over to the next slide, her voice icy, “Mr Andrews, your views have been heard and noted. We will discuss them further in private.” The boardroom was silent, Lena’s gaze shifted over each, a swell of pride as she noted the apprehension on every face, “If you’ll return your attention to the slide. This is a survey of the employees working in our OSD at National City, in your files, there is also a copy of surveys from both Sydney and Shanghai as well. You can see the variation in race, is quite high and at last count, we had over 200 employees from over 90 different planetary systems. Each of these employees brings new ideas, new knowledge, new expertise to our company and by 2019, I endeavour to have an integrated science division in each of L-Corp’s seven headquarters.” She switched off the projector, signalling the end of her presentation, “Any questions?”

There was a negative murmur around the table, followed by the shuffling of paper, “In that case, you are all dismissed. I will be touring each department over the next few days to familiarise myself with your current projects. Mr Andrews, expect an email within the hour regarding our discussion.”

 

***

 

_Lena: Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t toss Joseph Andrews out the window?_   
_Kara: They don’t serve kale in gen pop_   
_Lena: He was being xenophobic_   
_Lena: I can live without kale…_   
_Kara: But you can’t live without me and my cute selfies so…_   
_Kara: {image.jpg}_   
_Lena: Fine…_   
_Lena: He can live._

 

***

 

**National City**

 

Kara was bored. Lena had only been gone a week, but she’d been fairly responsive to texts and snapchats whilst in Metropolis. Now, she was somewhere, flying across the Atlantic on a private jet with no phone service and limited wifi. Surely if anyone could have accessible wifi on a transatlantic flight, it would be Lena Luthor. But no. Lena was already paranoid enough about flying (honestly, who could blame her?), she wasn’t about to add in another variable.

Kara propped her feet up on the back of the couch, scrolling through her netflix queue, absently. 

“Will you just pick something already?” 

Kara jumped, her heat vision charging thanks to the jolt of surprise she’d felt at the sound of Sam’s voice. 

Sam placed the stack of pizza boxes on the bench, before shucking off her jacket and shoes, “Ruby is staying at Tessa's. Alex is at work. Lena is… God knows where… So I figured we could have an impromptu girls night with only half the squad.”

Kara relaxed, reaching half heartedly across the back of the couch, “Pizza…”

Sam rolled her eyes and brought three of the five boxes over to the coffee table, “So… What’s your deal? You’ve not made a single smart-assed comment on instagram in the last four hours and you’ve been silent on facebook AND twitter… And now, I find you scrolling through Netflix, looking like someone ate the last donut.”

Kara reached for one of the boxes, “I can smell pineapple and I love you for it.”

“Don’t change the subject, Kara.”

Kara groaned and opened the box, glancing across at Sam, who had made herself comfortable on Alex’s favourite armchair. “Lena’s on her way to London.”

Sam laughed, “Oh… It’s girl troubles…”

Kara balled up a napkin, grinning with satisfaction when it bounced off her friend’s head, “Don’t word it like that, Sam.” 

“Well, enlighten me… How should I word it…?”

“She’s just… Ugh. It’s only been a week… and she’s going to be gone for another five? What am I supposed to do for another five weeks?”

Sam chuckled, “Spend time with me and Alex? Winn? James…? Hell, I’m sure Ruby would appreciate some girl time with her ice cream buddy?”

Kara sighed. Sam had a point. It wasn’t like Lena was Kara’s only friend. It was just… She was Kara’s best friend. Lena was Kara’s person. The one that she turned to for everything from an excuse to procrastinate, to talking through a panic attack. And Kara was sure that Lena felt the same about Kara. Hell, at this point in time, there were at least two pairs of Lena’s shoes in Kara’s shoe rack, Lena’s magenta coat was still hanging on the rack where she’d left it a week and a half ago… And Kara may or may not have been wearing Lena’s MIT hoodie, even though it had lost all of it’s Lena scent. 

They were a package deal, and the current situation had sent Kara’s brain into meltdown. 

“I understand what you’re getting at, Sam… But… It’s not the same…” 

“I know. But it’s the best you have. You can’t exactly fly to London…” Sam replied. 

“I just… I don’t want to feel like this? Why do I… How did I become so completely dependant on Lena that I need her to be here?” Kara had barely finished speaking when she realised the implications of her words. That’s ridiculous. The realisation was clear as day on her face, even to Sam, who handed her another slice of pizza with a sympathetic smile, “She’ll only be flying for another two hours or so… Let’s just finish our pizza, and watch some dorky cop show, okay?”

 

***

 

_Kara: You’re gonna miss your flight if you keep texting…_   
_Kara: Safe flight <3 talk soon_   
_Kara: It’s been 3 hours and I’m bored_   
_Kara: This is neglect_   
_Kara: You need wifi on your jet_   
_Kara: Leeeeeeennnnnnaaaaaaaa_   
_Kara: Sam brought me pizza_   
_Lena: 1. I want pizza 2. The risk of wifi on my jet is low, but my paranoia of flying is high._   
_Lena: that’s a no btw…_   
_Lena: 3. Neglect? You are a grown ass woman, take care of yourself…_   
_Kara: *smirk*_   
_Lena: Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Danvers_

 

***

 

**LONDON**

 

  
Lena had been in the London office for barely a hour when she’d received a two word text from Alex Danvers. 

_She’s fine_.

Lena frowed and double checked her watch. It was barely past three am in National City, and the only she that Alex could possibly be talking about is Kara. She pushed aside the documents on the loaned desk, opening her laptop to check the news, just in case. Sure enough, the Tribune had posted breaking news on a fiery explosion in an apartment building. Clicking on the link, Lena’s heart doubled its pace, Alex’s message becoming much clearer as Lena recognised the remnants of the building. Supergirl had managed to save all forty-seven residents, no major injuries reported, thankfully. 

Lena dialled Alex’s number, it took two rings before Alex’s voice carried through Lena’s bluetooth, “I said she’s fine…”

“You did, but her apartment has been leveled and I’m assuming her phone was inside?”

“Yeah, I’ll go and... Kara!”

Lena chuckled, as she listened to the scuffle on the line, “I’m fine, Lena.”

“Alex has told me this. I’m also wondering if you’re lying about your feelings to protect your sister.” Lena waited for an answer, judging by the background noises, Kara was relocating to the bathroom. 

“Have you got time…?”

“You know I always do. It’s quarter past ten… Brunch time.” 

Kara chuckled, her voice echoing off the tiles beautifully, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Even if we did speak last night,” Lena opened up her chat screen with Jess, preparing to make a few requests regarding Kara’s situation. 

“I know. It’s just hard without you here.”

“Well, I’m awfully lonely over here. At least you have the superfriends… Which, without knowing context, is still a ridiculous name.”

“Hey. You are a superfriend, so don’t knock it. And anyway, I did offer to visit.”

“You have a job, Kara. Now, where are you staying? Do you have enough clothes?”

She heard Kara sigh and quickly typed in a greeting, ready to start her to-do list. 

_Good morning Jess,_   
_Unfortunately, Kara's apartment was destroyed last night. If you can put aside this mornings filing, to arrange some things for me, I would greatly appreciate it._

“I… I’ve got some clothes left at Alex’s, I might have to stop by your office and see if Jess can clear out my spares from your place. I’m just gonna crash on Alex’s couch for now.”

Lena hummed offhandedly, “No, you’re not.”

“Or I could just… y’know, sleep in the ruins of my old apartment…” It was a dig. Lena felt it the second Kara spoke. She blamed fatigue and probably the nonchalant way that Lena had spoken. 

She apologised quickly, backtracking slightly, “Not what I meant. I understand you’re stressed, but if you’d listen, instead of snapping, you might be a little less so.”

“I’m sorry… It just sucks.”

“Yeah, I know. Tomorrow, you’re going to take the day off. You’re going to visit Jess, who will give you the keys to my apartment, she will also hand you a credit card, for some new clothes. You and Sam are going to go shopping, then you’re going to stay at my place for as long as you need.” Kara had stayed remarkably quiet for most of Lena’s speel, until Lena heard a slight sniffle… Almost inaudible. “Hey.”

“I’m sorry…”

There was a louder sniff and Lena felt her heart break as she realised that Kara was trying to hide her crying. “Oh Kara…”

Lena’s eyes started to burn at the thought of Kara locked away in Alex’s bathroom, with no one to hug her, “I just miss you so much… and… and now this…”

“I wish I was there… But I just… I need to get these integrated labs up and running.”

“I know. I’m so proud of you.”

Lena laughed along with Kara as a second voice came through the speaker, “Luthor, did you make my sister cry?’

Lena wiped the tear streaks that definitely weren't there a few minutes ago. “Unintentionally. Will you be okay if I head back to work? I’ve already sent a list to Jess, Kara.”

“Thanks Lena. You’re amazing. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Lena couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she pretended not to hear Alex’s very clear gagging in background.

 

***

 

_Sam: I tried to get your girlfriend in something other than her dorky usual but alas…_   
_Lena: Not my girlfriend_   
_Lena: did she actually replace her wardrobe like i asked?_   
_Sam: I made her…_   
_Sam: We also made a quick stop into a certain lingerie store…_   
_Lena: ..._   
_Sam: We’re here now…_   
_Sam: Holy fuck._   
_Sam: Kara is RIPPED_   
_Sam: I’ll send pics_   
_Lena: You’re an idiot._   
  
_***_

_Sam: @Dorkvers I told @Lena that we’re bra shopping_   
_Kara: SAM!!!_   
_Sam: She said pics or it didn’t happen_   
_Lena: I DID NOT_   
_Lena: {screenshot.jpg} receipts._   
_Kara: {Image.jpg}_   
_Sam: YAAASSSS BITCH_   
_Sam: LENA LOOK!!!_   
_Sam: Kara has shiny abs!_   
_Kara: *eyeroll*_   
_Sam: Lena…?_   
_Sam: Leeeeenaaa?_   
_Sam: @Lena?_   
_Sam: @Dorkvers… you broke Lena…_   
_Lena: I AM AT WORK._   
_Lena: but @Dorkvers… nice ;)_

 

***

 

Kara had tried. She’d really tried not to cave to peer pressure. But Sam was a bad influence. That was the only that plausible reason for Kara to be standing in the fitting room of a lingerie store, in some very revealing undergarments. 

“I’m pretty sure Lena just meant basics, Sam.”

Kara heard Sam snort from behind the curtain, “Nope. She’s definitely on board with you buying new underwear… Hell, I’m pitching in, which means I’m gonna help choose. Now let me see!”

Kara groaned, she steeled herself and slid the curtain across, embracing the satisfaction that came in the form of Sam’s phone hitting the carpet. “You have abs!”

“Yeah, what did you think was under there?” 

“Uh, not the body of a Victoria Secret Angel. Can I…?” 

Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Knock yourself out...:”

"Ya know, if I headbutted your abs, I probably could."

Kara rolled her eyes as Sam reached out and poked her stomach spouting expletives when Kara flexed for a particularly hard jab. “Okay, so who or what could I possibly need these for?”

Sam laughed and held out a second set, “Because you look incredible, and one day soon, you’re gonna want to get back on the horse and you’ll think, Wow! Sam was right. I’m gonna wear these on my hot date!”

Kara shook her head and took the coathangers, “I’m probably going to be 50 by the time that happens.”

“You’re over halfway there… Take a photo! Send it to Lena as proof…”

“Proof?”

"Kara."

"Fine."

 

***

  
Lena couldn’t focus. She only had to be at this damn investors dinner for another hour or so, hopefully. But she was still finding it hard to concentrate. It had been happening for most of the day. Lena slipping in and out of attentiveness, thinking about how Kara was doing, and how her day with Sam was going. 

It was almost eight pm when her phone lit up, signalling messages from Sam. She glanced down at the screen, hidden partially under the table. She probably could’ve handled it, if it had just been Sam having a laugh about her relat… friendship with Kara. It was funny, at least… It was until the group chat that she shared with Kara and

Sam began pinging as well. 

Sam meant well.

Lena knew her heart was in the right spot, and honestly, it warmed Lena’s heart that Sam cared that much about her and Kara. Sam just hadn’t learned the nuances of Kara and Lena’s friendship, the ones that often stumped strangers into thinking that they were more than just friends. The ones that often led to speculation in certain tabloids and across social media. 

She’d learn soon enough. 

_Fuck me_ …

Lena fumbled with her phone managing to catch it on her foot before it hit the ground. She picked it up, just to make sure she’d seen that correctly. 

Yep. Sam was right. Kara was pulling an unimpressed face. Kara was wearing nothing but black lace, glasses and a ponytail. Kara has abs… 

Lena froze. She knew Kara was toned. She knew, that’s not something that you missed when you cuddled with someone as much as she and Kara did. But she certainly was not expecting abs like that. Nor was she expecting to ever see Kara in lingerie but… 

She glanced back at the chat and realised that Sam was waiting for an answer, and honestly, Lena needed a way out. 

She wasn’t technically lying… It was a work dinner.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena looked up, six pairs of eyes watching her curiously from around the table. She cleared her throat, a controlled smile making its way onto her face. 

“Everything is fine, gentlemen. Now, Mr Bennet, you were talking about team diversity during the integration roll out?”

 

***

 

**DUBAI**

 

“Miss Luthor, our advancements in biotechnology are without a doubt, some of the best that Lut… L-Corp has to offer. I don’t understand why you believe that an integrated science division will change that.”

Lena ran her finger along the watch on her wrist. The tour of the labs ran as smoothly as they could, considering Dubai was probably the most resistant branch of L-Corp. It was ticking over to 9 o’clock, meaning Kara was hopefully at home, curled up on the couch watching netflix. 

“Mr Saheer, I appreciate the advancements that the current team have made in previous years but… the world is changing, and changing quickly. These advances in science have are not new to these refugees. They are doctors, scientists, teachers… years of knowledge and experience that is going to waste, all because we aren’t allowing them to reach their full potential.” Lena turned back to the group, a thrill of pride shot through her as she noticed that each of the six sets of eyes was trained solely on herself, with varying levels of interest. 

“L-Corp will no longer sit idly by while that wealth of knowledge, goes undervalued and wasted due to our bigotry.”

Saheer sighed, tucking his clipboard under his arm, “You make a very impressive speech, Miss Luthor. Shall we convene to my office to discuss logistics?”

Lena smiled, “Lead the way.”

 

***

 

_Lena: I know you’re probably (hopefully) sleeping, but I just swayed one of L-Corps most conservative directors with an empowered speech about wasted potential and scientific advancements._   
_Lena: I’m just having a me moment._   
_Lena: I’m sorry I keep texting at 1am but you’re usually the only person that makes me feel this proud of myself._

 

Lena almost tossed her phone across the table as it rang in her hand, Kara’s face (stuffed with four potstickers) lighting up the screen.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I’m so proud of you.” The comment was deep and smooth, layered with sleep and contentment, warming Lena from the inside out. 

“I’m sorry for waking you…”

“I left my phone on so I’d hear your texts. I missed your voice.” Lena flushed, Kara’s sleepy confession bringing forward more complex emotions than Lena was really wanting to deal with at this point in time.

She chuckled, “You should go to sleep before you say something you don’t mean.”

“Your bed smells like you and it’s making me real sleepy.”

“Goodnight dork.”

“Love you, Lee.”

This time she did drop her phone.

 

  
***

 

Kara stretched out across Lena’s bed as the automatic blinds opened, letting the morning sunlight pour across the bed. She smiled, remembering the last time that she’d stayed over, when Lena had commented on the way Kara’s body gravitated towards the gradually expanding sliver of sunlight. She’d spluttered and stammered her way through an excuse, she honestly needed to start writing this rubbish down… Or thinking about telling Lena.   
Telling Lena would be the best way to go about it. 

The idea still terrified Kara. She wasn’t sure how her friend would react… scratch that. Kara knew exactly how Lena would react. With kindness and understanding followed by a long night of self reflection wondering how the hell someone of her intelligence was fooled by glasses and a ponytail. Even though Kara could visualise the scene, probably word for word, she still had enough self doubt built up to give her that niggle of fear that was cemented by Lillian Luthor’s comment months ago. 

Kara reached for her phone, noticing that Lena’s chat was still open from the night before. She glanced at the time, Lena would probably be at dinner with the board, seeing as she’d leave Dubai for Shanghai tomorrow (or this afternoon, Kara’s time).   
  


_Kara: Good morning!_   
_Kara: Evening?_   
_Kara: Whatever_   
_Kara: Have I mentioned I hate timezones?_

 

She rolled out of bed leaving her phone on the charger while she showered and got ready for the day. Kara was certainly going to miss Lena’s apartment when she finally found one to replace her own. She half entertained the idea of just paying Lena rent for the spare bedroom, the balcony was discreet enough for Supergirl to zip in and out of, she wouldn’t have to fly across town to make sure Lena ate three meals a day, the rent however? Kara didn’t even want to know how much Lena had shelled out for this penthouse. 

Twenty minutes later, Kara emerged smelling of Lena’s shampoo (Alex was going to have a field day with this one) racing towards the phone vibrating on the nightstand.

She dived, floating slightly so as not to hit Lena’s mattress with full Super force. 

“Hey!”

“Wow… Someone is chipper this morning.”

Kara smiled into the phone staring up at the pristine ceiling, “Yeah well, I’m lying on a cloud talking to my best friend. What more could I ask for?”

“Your best friend to come home three weeks early?”

“You are!?”

Lena laughed, “I’m sorry. That was too good an opportunity to pass up. I’m leaving for Shanghai in eight hours.”

Kara pouted, suddenly disappointed that they weren’t skyping, “I hope you know I’m pouting right now…”

“Ugh, not the pout.”

“Yep. A full Kara Danvers pout aimed right at your ceiling.”

“Oh, so the cloud is my bed…”

“Good luck getting it back in three weeks….” 

“I’m sure I could be persuaded to share.” Maybe it was the evening smokiness seeping into Lena’s voice. Heck, Lena probably didn’t even realise how much her smug CEO voice affected Kara. 

Kara sucked in a breath, hoping that Lena wasn’t paying too much attention to the fact that she was currently on the verge of passing out at the innuendo laced through Lena’s voice.

“Miss Luthor, the scandal. What would the press say?”

“I’ll have to ask my best friend… She’s a reporter. You might know her…”

“Are you flirting with me?”

If Kara had been paying attention, rather than calming her own nerves, she’d have noticed the spike in Lena’s heart rate through the phone line. “You wouldn’t have to ask if I was actually flirting with you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara chuckled into the phone, she’d probably have a heart attack if Lena ever showed that kind of interest in her. “Probably not, I’ve been told that I can be a little oblivious… How was the rest of your day after we spoke?”

“Well, some of the board members and I went for dinner at this lovely little restaurant down the street. Oh, and the served the best Arabic cuisine I’ve ever tasted…”

“Is that something we’ll need to look into when you get home? I mean, it’d probably take Supergirl maybe four hours to fly there…”

Lena laughed, “Stop bringing Supergirl into this! She’s an important figure in National City. She can’t just fly to UAE because I’m craving fattoush…”

“Well, just know that she wouldn’t mind…”

“Kara, please. The more you talk about her flying you places, the more I want to beg you to meet me in Shanghai…”

Kara squeaked, “Really…?”

“But you have work…”

Kara could almost hear the whine Lena was trying to hold back, “But I have time in lieu…”

“But Supergirl... “

“Won’t be a problem… Don’t get a shock when I turn up on your balcony,” Kara answered, her smirk evident. 

“You don’t know where I’m staying….”

“Again, not an issue. Jess and I are… homies…”

“Please don’t ever use the word homies again. Thanks.”

 

***

 

The day dragged. 

Snapper snapped… thirteen times, thankfully only once at Kara when she asked for her time off. He backed off when he remembered that Kara was still struggling with the loss of her apartment and belongings. 

J’onn groaned at the idea of wearing the Super suit for four days. Winn laughed at the idea, sobering only when J’onn threatened to prove that Winn’s spaghetti arms would never fit in the suit. Alex watched on, a smirk firmly in place, waiting for the reason behind Kara’s time off. 

“So… Where are you heading on this… Mystery vacation, Kara?”

Kara shrugged, and mumbled, “China? I kinda have a hankering to see... the Great Wall…”

Winn let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like, “Lena..”

She glared at him, arms folded, “So I haven’t seen my best friend in three weeks, you got me! I’m flying to Shanghai to see Lena!”

Alex snorted, “No one is judging you, three weeks without your girlfriend…”

“She’s not my…”

“Would be rough on anyone…”

Kara huffed. “See if I bring you back any souvenirs.” 

Winn laughed, “You mean you plan on leaving the hotel…?”

“Oh my God. Stop!”

 

***

 

Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in nearly 17 hours. It was making her uncomfortable not knowing where her friend was, or even if she’s spoken to Supergirl about flying her over. Hell, Lena didn’t even know if Kara had been serious during their talk the night before. She’d sent a quick pre-flight text, letting Kara know she was leaving Dubai, but was slightly disappointed when a reply didn’t come through in time for her to read it before boarding. Hell, now that she’d landed and turned her phone back on, she was disappointed to see that the only messages that came through were from Jess, regarding Lena’s itinerary and… Alex?

 

_Alex Danvers: Have fun in China…_   
_Alex Danvers: Use protection!_   
_Alex Danvers: FFS_   
_Alex Danvers: That was Sam._

 

Lena chuckled. Alex and Sam? She’d have to ask Kara about that when she got hold of her. Fortunately for Lena, that would be sooner rather than later. She arrived at her hotel, mild jet lag setting in, and an uncomfortably full bladder due to her preoccupied self forgetting that she had a long drive back to the hotel.

She barely waited in line. The hotel manager recognising her immediately and beckoning her to the next desk. 

“Miss Luthor, welcome! I have your second key here, your companion arrived barely 20 minutes ago. She’s looked exhausted…”

“I’m sorry… who?”

The woman at the desk froze, “Your assistant sent us through an email saying you’d need a second key because you were expecting someone…”

Lena felt a smile blossom, “She did?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Kara’s here?”

The manager nodded, “Yes, that was her name.”

Lena rushed her way through the paperwork, taking the key, “Thank you so much.”

 

The elevator ride up to the 10th floor was the longest Lena had ever been on. She must have had to have stopped at every floor on the way up to the suite. Finally she reached the top, she had barely swiped the key when her feet were being swept from the carpet, her pumps clattering to the hallway floor. 

She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know that Kara was the one with her arms around Lena’s waist.

She heard a sniffle from above her head and leaned back, hands never leaving her friends neck, “Kara…”

“Don’t… we just… I have something I need to confess and I’m hoping you don’t hate me when I tell you.”

Lena wriggled slightly, prompting Kara to place her gently back on her feet, “Let’s go inside then.” To say Lena was dreading the situation was an understatement. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and she went straight for the (not so) mini bar, thankful that the hotel had received the memo about Lena’s proclivity for quality scotch. 

Her hand shook, the tremors sounding a soft rhythm of glass on glass betraying her inner turmoil. Thankfully Kara let Lena have her moment and took a seat on the very large, and comfortable looking bed. 

“Drink, Kara?”

“I’m fine, thank you though.” 

Formal. Polite. Clearly this was something that had been weighing on Kara for a while. 

Lena turned, scotch in hand, making her way over to the bed. She sat, shoulders brushing Kara, watching Kara watch her through the mirror on the wall in front of them. 

“Before I start, I just need you to know that I trust you… implicitly. I don’t think I’ve ever trusted anyone as much as I do you. Even more than Alex on some days... I just… Never wanted this issue to come between us. And I just kept prolonging the inevitable to the point where… I just… If you need me to leave after I say this, I will give you the space you need to process.”

Lena could see a single tear trekking its way down Kara’s cheek. How the hell could someone look that flawless while crying?

“Kara, I don’t think anything could make me put us through those weeks of not speaking again.”

Kara locked her eyes onto Lena’s, this time directly as she pulled the glasses from their usual resting place, “Not even knowing that I’m one of the last surviving members of my species?”

Lena’s brain was running hot, piecing together every odd coincidence, every single excuse that made Lena query Kara’s actual reason for leaving. She managed to stammer out a single word, her throat thick with confusion, “Explain.”

“My name… My birth name is Kara Zor-El. I’ve been on Earth fourteen years this birthday.”

Lena felt a sob building in a chest. She couldn’t let it out, she knew Kara would take it the wrong way. She was furious at herself for not seeing the signs. Horrified for the amount of times that she’d seen Kara pummelled into the ground by various self styled supervillains. Ruined for the amount of pain that Kara had never shared, because Lena had been blind to the truth. The sob rang out, breaking from Lena, leaving her feeling nothing but relief. “I’m sorry…”

“You...You’re sorry? Lena, I lied to you.”

“To protect yourself. I might’ve guessed if I hadn’t been so self absorbed.”

“Lena, no!”

Lena threaded her fingers through Kara’s staring determinedly through tear filled eyes, “We are fine, Kara. This changes nothing…”  _Except, I should probably stop fantasising about Supergirl._

Kara snorted, “I guess that was supposed to be internal dialogue?”

Lena flushed red, “Excuse me but that skirt was made for the lesbian gaze… and honey, her arms?” 

“My arms…” Kara waggled her eyebrows, flexing her biceps through the fabric of the sweater she was wearing. 

“Oh my God…”

Lena knew that they had a lot of missed time to fill in, but as she watched Kara, smiling through tears in the crisp light of the hotel room, she knew they’d be okay.

 

***

 

The weekend came to a close far too quickly, leaving both women dreading Kara’s departure before sunrise on Monday morning. Sunday evening was spent with containers of dubious street food, some of which, Lena outright refused until Kara had pinned her to the mattress with the fork dangling above her face.

 

_“You have to try everything. That was the deal, Luthor.”_

_“What are you going to do about it, Supergirl?”_

 

Spotify was on shuffle, playing some eclectic mix of Kara’s favourite music. “I can’t believe you flew to China for the weekend.”

“I’m going to be exhausted at work tomorrow. Maybe my boss will give me the day off to catch up on sleep?”

“Don’t push it. Even she has trouble with Snapper on a good day.” Lena rested back on her elbows, watching her friend from the corner of her eyes. 

“So… Now that you know… know… are you going to protest me visiting you in Australia? Because I’m determined to cuddle a Koala…”

Lena laughed, “I won’t complain if I get a knock on the hotel window... But… You can’t go shirking your responsibilities to National City… And I can fly you to Australia for your Earth Birthday, if you can’t make it this trip.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I can fly myself there. I want you there with me.” 

“And I would love nothing more than to be there, if that’s what you want.”

 

***

 

Kara returned to Lena’s apartment with enough time for her to get at least four hours sleep before Snapper threw a phonebook at her. She had fifteen missed calls from Alex, twenty four texts, all ranging from smug, to drunk, to Sam, to apologetic… 

She hit Alex’s speed dial, “Sam huh…?”

“You shut your mouth. I wanna hear everything.”

“I went to China and hung out with Lena. We ate street food…”

“No fucking way Lena ate street food, Danvers!” Sam’s muffled voice yelled through the speaker. Kara snorted. 

“Ignore her…”

“They banged… Did you…?”

“Did you?” Kara shot back. 

Alex sputtered into the phone, barely audible past Sam’s giggling. “How is that even relevant?”

“I dunno, you tell me? No, Sam. We didn’t. Now I’m really tired and I wanna nap before work.”

Alex huffed, “Fine but sisters night tomorrow.”

 

***

 

_Sam: EXCUSE ME_   
_Lena: Oh God._   
_Sam: Do you know exactly how much energy a Kryptonian expends flying?_   
_Lena: I’ve never done the math, but I’m sure it’s not a small amount._   
_Lena: What is this about Sam?_   
_Sam: Just curious._

_***_

_Lena: How much energy to you burn on a long distance flight?_   
_Lena: Asking for a friend._   
_Lena: And my curiosity…_   
_Kara: Probably about as much as Alex burns during a marathon._   
_Lena: Are you saying you ran a marathon for me Kara?_   
_Kara: I’d run several :*_   
_Lena: *swoon*_

 

***

_Lena: Sam_   
_Lena: help_   
_Lena: {screenshot.jpg}_   
_Sam:  Lena. honey.  that's gay._   
_Lena: That’s not helping_

 

***

 

Sisters night. Kara wasn’t dreading it, so much as she was dreading Alex and Sam (whatever was happening there) and their ideas about her rel… friendship with Lena. They were determined that something was going on and that Lena and Kara were definitely keeping secrets. She’d cleared up Lena’s kitchen, after spending the afternoon (unsuccessfully) baking, and was now staring at her phone, wondering if she could get away with sneaking a call to Lena before Alex and Sam showed up.

She didn’t wonder for long. She picked up her phone and hit Lena’s speed dial, and flopped over the back of the couch, cringing as it creaked beneath her weight.

“Who do I need to put a hit on?”

“Ha! No one yet. But I may take you up on the offer if Sam and Alex start on me tonight…”

She heard Lena chuckle into the phone, “I certainly am glad that I’m not there right now…”

“Really? Because I’m not. I’d take all of their teasing just for you to be here.” Kara glanced towards the door, kicking herself that she hadn’t heard it open. 

Alex was smirking and quietly attempting to place a bag full of bottles on the counter. Sam was biting her fist while patting Alex’s arm repeatedly. Kara stuck a finger up at them, and returned her attention to Lena’s voice, explaining her day and how her Tokyo Headquarters was the easiest sway yet. 

“That’s amazing, Lena.”

“You know what that means?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me…”

There was an odd, mischievous tone to Lena’s voice that had Kara’s curiosity peaked, “It means I’m suddenly able to cut my trip by four days…”

“Good! You deserve a break…!”

“And I just saw this request for my attendance at a Gala in National City, a few days before I was due to return. It's a boring, black-tie affair, all you can eat, including offworld cuisine…”

Kara sat up slowly, holding up a hand to shush the giggles coming from the kitchen. She was oblivious, but this was almost too Lena for Kara to miss. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that I come home a week early and help you find a gown.”

Kara squealed, “Don’t play with me Lena. A whole week?” Sam and Alex were suddenly leaning over the couch trying to either listen in or get her attention, she wasn’t sure.

She waved them away anyway, burying her grin into the back of the couch.

“A whole week. And I'll recommend that the caterers take a kryptonian into account.”

“I love you!” Kara swatted at Sam, who had let out a strangled yell, “You are honestly just… the best friend ever.” 

There was a dual groan from behind the couch, and Kara definitely found herself wanting to do exactly the same thing when she heard Lena's heart start racing through the phone.

 

***

 

Lena had always loved visiting the Tokyo headquarters. It was one of her best resources from a technological standpoint, but it was also set out so differently to the rest of her buildings. The usual modern lines and sleek contrast of the other L-Corp offices gave way to warm hues and dark wood, a fountain filled with koi and a rooftop bonsai garden. It was spectacular.

The head researcher and building manager had been more than happy to give Lena a full tour of the facility as well as offering up suggestions regarding integration of alien workers. It was one of Lena’s easiest changes. She hadn’t had to argue, or spruke her case. She spoke, and the plans became concrete.

Which is how Lena found herself sitting in the middle of the rooftop garden on a Wednesday morning feeling happier than she’d ever been. Her phone call to Kara had ended fairly soon after she’d extended the invitation due to some rowdy behaviour from Alex and Sam. Lena promised to continue texting, to save Kara from their...

“Nonsense, Lena. I don’t even wanna know what they’re babbling about.”

She twisted herself around positioning herself in front of the cherry blossom tree, currently not in bloom and took a selfie.

_We should come for the festival next year!_

Kara’s response was immediate. A blurred image of her face with YES penciled across her nose.  
It was quickly followed by another, Kara looking unimpressed.

_These two are trying to kill me_

She watched her notification scroll down, with a message from Sam, quickly followed by two in a row from Alex.

 

_Sam: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_   
_Alex: Lena that’s fuckin gay_   
_Alex: Also, that had better be an invitation for Sam and I as well because we’re gonna get fucked up on SAKI_   
_Kara: IGNORE ANYTHING THEY TELL YOU ITS ALL LIES_

 

Lena laughed, and replied to Kara only.

 

_Lena: Sure it is ;)_

 

***

 

**ONE WEEK TO GO**

 

Kara was pretty sure she wasn’t going to survive the next week. She was tired. Without Lena, Kara barely had an excuse not to spend most of her downtime surveying her city. She patrolled until she could barely keep her eyes open, slept the minimum four hours that her body required then got up and did it all again the next day. 

Her texts with Lena were suffering, she'd check the notification while flying, then forget to actually reply. 

She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. So by the time friday night rolled around, Kara was passed out on Lena's bed.

Her phone rang, pulling her from a slumber, and setting off a tiny flare of annoyance in her chest. "I said no!"

"I can go back to reading?"

Kara groaned at the sound of Lena's voice through the receiver, "I'm sorry, Lee."

"You sound exhausted."

Kara stretched, popping her back loudly, "I am and your bed is calling me, but I've been neglecting you."

Kara heard Lena laugh, there was a muffled shuffling of papers through the line, "It's fine..."

"No, it's not."

"Alex is worried about you. She says you've been working yourself too hard." Kara rolled her eyes, of course Alex had called Lena. 

"Alex is exaggerating. I'm fine, I just miss you." She whined at the sound of someone knocking on the door of the penthouse. "Ugh, someone's at the door. It's probably Alex coming to make sure I'm not overworking."

She revelled in the sound of Lena's mischievous chuckle, "Maybe."

The door swung open before Kara could even turn the door handle, "Lena?"

Lena took the phone away from her ear, slipping it into the pocket of her jeans, "Hey."

She sounded breathless, as if she was holding in some sort of emotion that Kara was probably overthinking. Kara reached out, she was still not entirely sure if this was just a fatigue induce hallucination, but honestly, it was the best kind of hallucination she could have asked for. 

"Are we just going to stand in the doorway, staring longingly at each other?"

"You're really here?"

Kara reached out and pulled her in for a hug, cutting Lena's laugh short, "Put me down, dork."

"You're home!" 

She brushed Lena's hair back, "Hi." Lena leaned into Kara's hand, gliding the door shut with her sneaker, "I missed you. And I was worried.... then Alex called and... I had to come home."

Kara wiped her cheek, feeling a rogue tear slide down, "I can't believe you're here right now. Did Alex..."

"Why do you think she all but forced you to take the next two days off Super-ing? I called her last night... this morning? timezones..."

Kara swept Lena up in a bridal carry, "No talking. We are going to bed, and we are sleeping until Sunday."

"Can I at least shower first? Or are you gonna carry me in there too, Supergirl?"

Kara glared at the smirk on Lena's face, "Are you flirting? You're definitely flirting right now, right?"

Lena tossed her head back, laughing. Kara was suddenly thankful for her super strength, because that laugh made her a little weak at the knees. "Shower, then bed. We're

both a little delirious right now, and I think I'd prefer to have that conversation with a clear head."

 

***

 

Alex fumbled with the paper bag full of breakfast food as she unlocked the door to the penthouse. Sam had loaned her Lena's spare key to go and check on Kara since neither of them had heard from her since half past six the previous night. A ten AM sleep in was very out of character for her sister. She levered the door open with her knee, barely keeping a grip on the bag as she moved through the enormous entryway toward the kitchen. Lena's room was to the left, she vaguely remembered from her last visit. 

Alex figured Kara would want to be showered and dressed before Lena arrived home early. She crept into the room, straight to the massive curtain that was blocking the morning light. No wonder Kara was still asleep, she couldn’t feel the sunlight. 

She swept the curtains open, “Rise and shine, sleepy head!”

Three things happened in the following fifteen seconds.

Lena asked for Kara to “Please close the fucking curtains.”

Alex yelled, “What the fuck?” 

And Kara sat up groggily, “Alex?”

“Lena?”

“Alex?”

Kara chuckled sleepily, “Is this the part where I say Kara for comedic value?”

Lena nudged Kara toward the edge of the bed, “It’s too early…”

“It’s actually almost eleven… and I brought brunch so… Get out of bed because I need to hear an abridged version of whatever this is.” Alex quickly left the room, presumably to get plates and cutlery for the food she’d brought.

“We are still completely clothed? Why is your sister so obsessed with us?”

“Because her and Sam are in that honeymoon phase where everyone needs to be in a happy relationship…”

“Stop talking about things you don’t understand, Kara!” 

Lena laughed into Kara’s shoulder, “We’ll talk later, yeah?”

Kara gave her a quick smile and a kiss on the temple, “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys. Feel free to scream at me in the comments or on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
